Lyn's Story
by Kianie Black
Summary: Drab title, i know. But how else do you title Lyn's Story? Story of Lyn? This fanfic is Lyn's story chapter by chapter from my -the tactician's- point of view. Basically follows the game. R&R please!


Hello there! This is just something I've had in my head to do ever since i played the game . . . . five years ago. There's an astonishing lack of FE7 fanfics D:

Does anyone else think there should be a tactician or character you design in the new game? Am I alone in this?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or any of it's dialogue.

* * *

"Are you awake?" a soft voice cut through the darkness of my mind. I was alive? This person must have mistaken me for a traveler . . . .

I cracked my eyes open, blinking slowly to get accustomed to the light. A . . . tent? Definitely Sacaen. "I found you unconscious on the plains." Ah, so they did think me a traveler . . . .

Sitting up slowly, my eyes took in the girl who had prolonged my starvation. She was definitely Sacaen, and by the sword propped against the tent's wall, she was still an amateur. "I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now."

The Lorca . . . . "Who are you? Can you remember your name?" My name? who knows? This girl was too trusting, caring for someone like me without knowing who I am.

". . . . Ena." I mumbled, swinging my legs over the edge of the bedroll.

"Your name is Ena? What an odd sounding name..." I snorted at that. She was an interesting one, that's for sure.

"But pay me no mind. It is a good name." She smiled softly. "I see by your attire that you are a traveler."

Yep, a true captain obvious. But she really did seem kind. "What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?"

I was about to firmly decline when the sound of fighting reached our ears. . . .

"Hm? What was that noise?" She seemed curiously startled, whipping around to face the tent's entrance. "I'll go see what's happening. Ena, wait here for me."

I poked my head out of the tent after she left _without her sword_ and saw a wide open plain. No wonder she was startled by the sound of fighting, this area was peaceful. A dust cloud was rising from a village in the distance - it was as if a house had collapsed.

. . . . and judging by the group of bandits, one probably had. I slowly went back inside and sat down on the bedroll, waiting.

"Oh, no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains!" Lyn practically shouted, bursting back into the tent a few moments later.

Actually, judging by their numbers, they were probably local, from a rogue tribe. Not that I was going to tell her that.

"They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them!" I mentally cringed at the look of determination on her face.

"If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own." This time I actually did cringe. She didn't honestly plan to . . . . but I knew she did. "You'll be safe in here, Ena." I had to hold back a snort. Yeah, I would be, but that wasn't the issue here.

". . . . Wait!" Well, that was a shocker, she actually stopped. I would repay her for saving me and be on my way.

"What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?" She asked, looking me over. I stared right back.

_Yes._ "No. I will instruct you." I sighed, watching her _finally_ pick up her blade.

"Ah, I see..." I could tell she was drawing unnecessary conclusions. "So you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession but..." Yeah . . . . Lets go with that.

"Very well. We'll go together!" She decided. I sighed softly, at least now I could make sure she didn't wind up lying dead somewhere . . . .

She dashed out of the tent, ever eager to help. I followed at a more sedate pace and spotted her surveying the enemy from a tree near by.

"Over here! If you want to help, Ena, I could use your advice. I'll protect you, so stay close to me." Now this I could work with. There were two axe users, both fairly unskilled. Good practice. It was better than plunging her into a full scale battle unprepared.

"Stay in this copse." I ordered, Lyn glanced at me, confused. "That bandit is coming to us. Use the trees to your advantage and strike. It's hard to be accurate when swinging an axe in the first place, the trees will restrict his movement and slow him down even more. Use your smaller frame and greater speed to your full advantage here."

She seemed to understand, standing just within the tree line and waiting for the bandit to come within range. That wouldn't do.

"You're too anxious. Allow the bandit to strike first and use the huge opening he's sure to leave to counter attack." Bandits, as a general rule, relied far too much on their strength. If they don't hit you on the first strike, there's a huge opening in the time they have to reheft their axe to swing again. It's an even bigger opening if their axe is embedded into something and they have to pull it back out first.

So, Lyn waited until the bandit swung his axe down at her, swiftly sidestepping the stroke. The axe was embedded in the tree, giving her more than enough time to finish the bandit off. She turned back to me with a determined look. "One left Ena."

That technically wasn't true, the bandit was still breathing. Not that I was going to tell her that. "Good. Now head for the boss. Remember he'll probably be a lot faster and there won't be any trees, so don't rush to your death."

"Aren't you coming Ena?" She asked, once again shooting me a confused look.

"I can't fight, so if I get too close I'll just be a liability. I'll catch up to you soon." I explained and she was on her way. What I said was technically true, but I would be worse than a liability in that situation.

Sighing, I approached the fallen bandit who was playing dead. "I know you're alive." His eyes shot open, wide with fear. "Tell me why you're here. Your answer determines the length of your life."

"Th-the Taliver Bandits destroyed my village . . . . I had to join them to live!" He was breathing far too fast. "We're here looking for a traitor and the sole survivor of the Lorca!" He would probably pass out soon, though my foot on his throat probably wasn't helping him any.

"A traitor huh . . . ." I sighed, ignoring his pleas of 'please spare me!' I wasn't as kind as Lyn. "The Taliver Bandits leave no survivors. Your lie shall cost you your life." And I pushed down until I heard his neck snap, not even flinching at the choked gurgle or stopping to watch the light leave his eyes.

When I caught up to Lyn she was breathing heavily, boss lying dead a few feet away. I could tell she was shaken from the experience. That was good, it meant she was learning.

"You alright?" I asked softly, approaching her.

"Th-that's the first time I've killed someone . . . ." Lyn looked close to tears. That wasn't good.

"But what would have happened if you hadn't? While we must strive to end conflicts peacefully, you also have to be ready to kill to protect those who can't protect themselves. That is why you weild a blade." I reassured her.

"You're right Ena . . . ." She sighed, looking more confident.

"I always am!" I bragged, causing her to laugh.

"Good work Ena! Let's go home." She smiled, sheathing her blade. I nodded silently, watching her begin the trek back. She was still far too trusting, but I at least hoped she'd learned something of the art of battle today. It was a gruesome art indeed.

* * *

"Good morning Ena!" I woke to her voice . . . . again. "Are you awake yet?"

"I am now." I yawned sleepily, stretching. She chuckled at my behavior.

"That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you.I tried to wake you for dinner but you were sound asleep." Lyn smiled, handing me a bowl of porridge. _Food!_ It was the first I'd eaten in weeks! . . . . that's probably why I passed out on the bed as soon as soon as we got home yesterday. _Wait. When did I start thinking of this as home?_ It was probably when Lyn said 'Let's go home.' yesterday. This place was more of home than that place had ever been.

"Say, Ena... I want to talk to you about something." Lyn spoke up as soon as we'd finished eating, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I responded, glancing up.

"You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see." She said with that determined look in her eyes again. I did _not_ like where this was going. "Would you allow me to travel with you?"

. . . . yeah, definitely not liking this. I knew that if I started traveling around alone again I'd probably starve to death. And Lyn would probably get herself killed . . . .

"Your parents?" I had no reason to ask, no right. Especially since I knew the answer. I was testing the waters, testing her.

"What? You want me... to get permission from my parents?" She asked, looking down at her hands. It was then that I knew I'd go with her, though I probably already knew anyways. '_Someone with your skills should teach. Fight to protect, not destroy._' What was I doing for the world by dying of starvation somewhere?

"My mother and my father... died six months ago." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "My people—the Lorca—they don't... I'm the last of my tribe."

I stayed silent, letting her sort out her feelings. "Bandits attacked, and... they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered."

I glanced down at the empty porridge bowl still in my hands, my own memories resurfacing. I could see the horse, see the girl.

"My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people."

I could see the dying fires, the lifeless corpses.

"But I'm so young, and our people are so old fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me."

I could smell the death, the burning and poison. But it wasn't enough, it was too late. Everyone was dead.

"Sniff... I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long..." She scrubbed at her eyes, putting on a brave face. "No, no more. I will shed no more tears."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, each dealing with our own ghosts.

"Thank you. I'm better now." Lyn smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. It must be hard to lose ones parents, I couldn't blame her.

"Ena, I want—I _must_ become stronger, so I may avenge my father's death!" She stated with absolute conviction.

Revenge wasn't a suitable path for someone of her kindness. She'd be torn apart and left empty, void of life. Revenge was more suited to someone like me, someone disposable and better off dead anyways.

"Yesterday's battle taught me something, I won't become stronger by sitting here alone." She said with such determination shining in her eyes that I was overwhelmed. She clasped her hands around mine. "Ena, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!"

". . . . Alright." I sighed. This was going to be a lot of work. Lyn wasn't fit for war as she was now, it would destroy her.

"You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you!" She seemed overjoyed and all around too bright and happy. "We'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior!" She grinned at me. "We can do it, right?"

* * *

Well, that's the end. Holy cow, three pages just for the prologue! These are gonna be some looooooooooooong chapters XP my poor hands TT^TT

Please tell me what you thought, I'm always open for new ideas!

*edit: Now beta'd by my mom, the grammar queen :]


End file.
